Team sonic in Equestria
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Tail's has an experiment to show sonic and Knuckles, but find's out he was playing with something he shouldn't have. Is rated T for safety. (Cause certain charecter's may talk a diffrent way)


**Hello Bronies, Pegisisters and Sonic fan's alike. I hope you like the two at the same time. I will say right now this is after Zombies, Equestria Edition. So expect some neat writing and unwritten referencing.**

**So let's get started by saying that I was not kidding when I said I was writing soon after the release of chapter nine of Mecha and Logan. Because I wrote this chapter just after I finished editing the chapter. So here how thing's are going to be. We will be following everything from a third person point of view like we would in sonic games. So let's see what happens.**

Sonic ran along the many of his place's he had been in his life. The world he lived in was mainly sweet and relaxing until Egg man came up with another plan that backfire's in his face in the end. Most of the time sonic ran because it's what he loved to do, run and be the fasts thing alive. Today he was running to his friend's work shop as he wanted to show him something.

He arrived as quickly as you would expect. When he was at the front door. He stopped immediately and knocked. He looked around for a moment. Tails had set up this lab on a cliff. As odd as it seems, it was not the most unpractical place he had set things up before. He had even once had a lab on a remote Island which he had no idea how to get to.

The door opened with knuckles on the other side. Sonic smiled his well known smile. "Hey knucks, what's happening?" Tail's called me over. Did he tell you why?" He asked. As he walked with sonic down a hall. "He said he figured out some way to do thing's other then become super with the energy. Well, other then teleporting and what not." "You think he's going to talk all smart or try to explain at a level we can comprehend?" "Probably the way he normally would but hey, that's Tails." Said Sonic. They opened the door at the ended of the hallway. Inside the room was a giant machine. It operated with a series of different operations. Conversion of chaos energy, to other energy. Energy to so forth. But Sonic and Knuckles had no idea what kind of thing was going on as they themselves were ill informed on what was happening.

Tails was standing in front of some sort of panel and was doing something with a tool. Tails had a face guard on so his face was hidden from them. "Hey tails!" Sonic said walking over. Tail's stopped doing what he was doing with the tool and lifted the guard up. "Sonic you made it, now first do you want to know what I was doing the easy way. Or the full explanation?" Sonic scratched his head. "Depends, is the full thing really long?" "It will only take ten minutes." He looks over to knuckles who was sitting there with his arms crossed. "I think we got the time don't we knuckles?" he said. "I guess so, just make it only ten minutes only as I got some working out to do soon." Tail's put down the tool and put the panel in position. "Okay so what do you think that is?" He point's over to the machine that is making so much noise. Sonic had no idea what it could be. "Let's see, a chaos emrald is there and I can see some sort of light coming out of it. Are you trying to take energy from it again?" He asked. Tails smiled at his guess. "yep." Sonic put his hand to his head and shook it. "Tail's I thought you said that was to dangerous to do?" He started to walk over to the machine. "That was before I found a safer solution. Thanks to the new blueprints and some modification's I made. I can now tap into the chaos emeralds unlimited energy without the risk of error." He patted the machine. "With this I can power my new project with ease." "And that is?" Said Knuckles which sonic turned his head slightly to look at Knuckles. Tails curved his hand and pointed to the pad which the panel was linked to. "This!" Tails stepped in front of the panel. "Well it looks pretty cool Tail's, what's it called?" "Well I haven't named it yet, but it's a work in progress. It's supposed to move one mass to another place without any complications." Sonic did not full understand why Tail's would make such a ting. "Wait, so you made a machine that does what the chaos emeralds can already do?" asked sonic. Tail's thought for a moment. "Well yeah, but it was a good idea at the time since we may not be in position of the chaos emerald's the entire time."

First thing he did was press a button on the pad which made a beep noise. Tails stood back a moment. The pad lighted up with a quick pattern of light's and made lots of noises. Then all the light's stopped and the lights went out. Sonics face frowned a bit. "Tails…. What happened?" Tails searched frantically through the dark. "I don't know. The system might have overloaded and knocked out the labs power." He said. "But last time that didn't happen, it work smoothly. This doesn't make sense." A big light produced from where the chaos emerald was. It floated into the air and began to spin like it would when it was first found by Sonic. "Tails, what's happening!?" Shouted Knuckles. "I…. I DON'T KNOW!" The chaos emerald shot out a beam of energy and it hit them in there chest's. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails blacked out. But the Emerald continued to do something. It kept them upright and lifted them in the air. They all disappeared and so did the Emerald along with them. Leaving a dark black room.

**End of chapter, so I do plan on making them longer I just didn't know what else to write to make it longer. But the next ones are going to be at least five pages on word doc. Also I will start writing a prolog to my zombie story**


End file.
